Love Triangle?
by hannah-chanxox
Summary: Mikan meets Ryoma, her childhoodfriend, when she moves to Seishun High, but then the Alice Academy finds out that Mikan has an alice, so then she meets Hotaru, her childhood bestfriend, and a certain firecaster. But the next day, Ryoma also turns up.. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Love Triangle?**

**Summary: **Mikan and Ryoma are childhood friends, and when she moves in to Seishun High, she meets him there. But then the Alice Academy finds out that Mikan has an alice, so she has to go there, and there she meets Hotaru, her other childhood (best) friend, and a certain firecaster. But then a week later, Ryoma shows up, and he also has an alice... There he meets his rival in love... !

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice nor Prince of Tennis ( even though I wish I did own it... )

Hiya everyone! This is my first story, so bear on with me!

Btw. _Italics are thoughts. _

**Chapter 1**

**Mikan's POV**

_BEEP BEEP_

_Ugh, I don't want to wake up... Oh wait, this is my first day in Seishun High, and I don't want to be late on my first day... Better wake up then.. _  
>"Bye mum, bye dad!" I called out.<br>"Bye honey!" they replied.

I stood outside the classroom, waiting for sensei to tell me to some in.

**Ryoma's POV**

"OK class, I know this is a bit sudden as we are going to have a new student, in the middle of the semester, so that's why you should be especially nice. You may come in!" said sensei.

I wasn't really paying attention, until I saw all the boys drooling and having hearts in their eyes, so then I looked up to see 'this' new student. _Wait, WHAT! Is that Mikan? What the hell is she doing here? Oh, she looks so beautiful- snap out of it Ryoma! _

"Hello! My name is Mikan Sakura. I hope we could be friends, please look after me," she said in her angelic voice, which made the whole class go swoon over her.

"OK, so who wants to be Mikan-chan's partner?" asked sensei. Then everyone's hands came up. "What about Ryoma kun, as he doesn't have a partner."

"Ryo-chan? OMG! I can't believe it, is that you!" she yelled as soon as she saw me.  
>" Mikan," I said as a smiled at her.<p>

**Class POV**

_Ryoma-kun SMILED! He actually SMILED! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? And... RYO-CHAN?_

_**(Let's pretend the whole day passed and class finished.)**_

**Normal POV**

"Ryo-chan! Ryo-chan! I missed you soooooo much! You never told me that you attended Seishun High. How's uncle, and auntie, and onee-san?" screeched Mikan in her high-pitched angelic voice.

"There's good. And how about your parents?" Ryoma asked

"Oh, they're fine! I see that you still play tennis. So is there a tennis club here or something?"

"Yeah there is, hope you aren't too rusty. So do you want to join?

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Mikan. Then they had arrived at the clubroom. (Pretend that they were walking to the clubroom/courts, while they had their conversation. And also the tennis team is mixed gender, but when there are matches, there's a boys' team, a girls' team.)

So then Mikan signed up and changed into her own tennis whites, with pink lines down her sides, and said 'MIKAN SAKURA' at the back, and her pink and white tennis racket. (Just pretend that she randomly carries her tennis whites and racket wherever she goes. She's a bit of a tennis freak like Ryoma, right? LOL)

"Hey Mikan, lets warm up by playing a match," said Ryoma.

"Ehh, are we allowed?"

"Yeah, I'm a regular so it's all right. Hope you didn't get worse over the years.." he grinned evilly. (Boastful, eh, Ryoma-kun?)

Ryoma started with his twist serve, then Mikan retuned it like it was no sweat, and they kept on rallying non-stop with loads of cool moves (e.g. drive B, cyclone smash, and also Mikan's moves).

Everyone watched their rally as they were in awe.

**So that's it! Hope you like it, and PLEASE review! BIBI 3**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**\/**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Triangle?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice nor PoT, and I probably never will... sigh

OMG! I can't believe it! **I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! **I never thought I'd get this much! (I'm like actually crying!) I'm soooooo sorry for not updating for like a month, I had exams and my mum would kill me if I didn't get good grades. So to make it up to you guys, I'll try and update weekly! (Whoohoo!) And if I can, I will even try and update daily (that is if I have time)

And thank you especially for the people who added my story into their Favourite Stories list!  
>LOL when I read your reviews, I was jumping up and down in joy and my parents were looking at me strangely. XD<p>

Please don't forget to Subscribe, so then you know when my story has been updated, and GOOD FOR YOU to the people who have already subscribed!

Also, please check out my other story **To Catch A Falling Star** -that one is just a Gakuen Alice fanfic, and I know you guys have read GA or else you wouldn't be reading this crossover! MUAHAHAHA (random evil laughter)!

_BTW. Italics are thoughts._

**Tezuka POV**

"WOW!"

"..."

"They are so good.. I wish I could be like that.."

"OMG.."

_Hmm.. I wonder what that's all about.. Well they obviously aren't practising... Must make them run laps..hehe. _(A/N major OOCness XD)I stopped to see what was going on. _Oh, it's just Ryoma having a match or someone with.. wait, who is that? And he's making Ryoma run around like a chicken! And it's a girl.. HE'S LOSING TO A GIRL? 0.o...looks like a 1__st__ year. Probably new. Hmm.._

"Eh hem! (fake cough)" I coughed. Everybodys' eyes were on me and the match stopped. _'Good now I've got their attention.'_

"50 laps around the court NOW!" I said as strictly as possible. I do have to keep my facade. As the captain, I must not let them slack. Even though I do feel a bit guilty, sometimes, for making them run around so much.

(A/N; It's like in the real Prince of Tennis, they have a girls team and a boys team, but they don't practise together, and so far Mikan went with Ryoma to the boys tennis team. LOL)

**Normal POV**

As the whole tennis team was running, they only just realised that this new (and random) freshman girl was RUNNING WITH THEM and was INFRONT OF THEM, no in fact SHE WAS IN FRONT OF THE REGULARS and SHE WAS RUNNING AT THE SAME PACE AS RYOMA WITHOUT A SINGLE DROP OF SWEAT IN HER FOREHEAD!

They had all finally finished running and they were all on the floor, panting, looking like they've all been somehow murdered. Even some of the regulars were on the floor and the rest were panting really hard, even Ryoma was sweating and trying to catch his breath, and Tezuka was sweating.

But wait a minute, they then all realised that this freshman girl wasn't lying dead on the floor. SHE WAS SMLILNG LIKE SHE HAD JUST HAD FUN AND WAS NOT PERSPIRING NOR PANTING AT ALL.

'_What the hell? Just what is she? She's a girl for God's sake. Even the regulars look tired!'_ they all thought.

**Tezuka POV**

_WHAATT? How come she doesn't look tired at all? Even I am, although I'm trying hard not to show it._

"Ehh, nani? Why is everyone on the floor? Are you playing a game? I want to play too!" she wined. Everybody then sweatdropped.

'_Wooah, she acts just like a little girl..She thinks were playing some kind of hey-let's-pretend-to-be-dead-and-very-tired game?'_ they all thought.

"Uh-hem, excuse me umm Miss.." I tried to say.

"Sakura Mikan desu!" she said.

"Uh, Sakura-san, you really didn't need to run laps with us as you aren't in the tennis team, but if you want to join there's also a girls' one in the east courts, where they practise. This is the west courts," I told her.

"But Ryo-chan's in the boys one, so I want to be in it too! I can can't I?"

'_0.o Woah, why does she look that damn cute?' _They all thought.

_Damn, what's with me today? Why can't I tell her she can't, I mean I'm known as the stoic team captain, nobody dares to stand against me. Well I guess apart from Echizen, but her eyes, they're hypnotizing me! Somebody help! Where's Ryuzaki-sensei?_

**Ryuzaki-sensei POV**

_Hmm this seems interesting...heh... I shall come out now.._

"Well, I certainly think it's all right. I'm sure the principle won't mind, as she seems very capable of playing tennis, and I could tell the Head of the National Middle-School Boy's Tournament to make an exception for her, he owes me a favour anyway. What do you think Tezuka? Didn't you see her playing tennis a while ago? I'm sure that even Ryoma would agee," I said. _Hehe, this is gonna be fun. The look on Tezuka's face, ahahaha!_

"Uh... Well, I guess it's fine, if it's all right with you, sensei.." he replied.

"Of course it is, if it isn't why would I suggest it?"

"Uh, all right then. Welcome to the tennis club, Sakura-san."

"It's all right, just call me Mikan! YAY Thank you sensei!" she exclaimed and ran over to hug me.

Everyone was shocked.

**The next day, Ranking Matches were being held and...**

**Mikan POV**

I came to school here with Ryoma, EARLY IN THE MORNING as we have training IN THE MORNING (I repeat again)! No fair! Oh well~

_Hmm... Why's everybody being so loud, and huddling around that board?_

"Ne, Ryo-chi, is there something important happening today?"

"Hn. There's the Ranking Matches. I guess you don't know what it means though.. Well every month, we hold ranking matches, to give everyone a fair chance on being a regular. If your name's on the board, then you have a chance, but it's basically only the second and third years' names that are on it."

"But aren't you a regular?"

"Yep."

"Huh?"

"It's because I'm so good at playing tennis, I'm a regular. I'm sure my name's on it, and I'll be a regular again. Heh," then Ryo-chi smirked. Grr..

We went to look at the board, just in case if Ryoma's name was not on the board... But wait...

"Nani!" I exclaimed, "Why is my name on it?"

**Hope you enjoyed my chapter! And please don't forget to review! It'll make my day, and I'll get motivated and update quicker!**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**V**


End file.
